As the development of modern, high speed aircraft proceeds, there is a continuing demand for reduced approach speeds and decreased landing lengths so that aircraft landing performance will be compatible with existing runway facilities and/or other aircraft in the same fleet and with military and other applications in which conditions may dictate that shorter than optical runways be employed.
Several proposals for reducing approach speeds and landing distances have been made. Among these are: improved anti-skid braking systems, modifications to existing flap and spoiler systems, low pressure tires and wheels, thrust gate modifications, installation of nose gear brakes, and forward center-of-gravity restrictions.
Still other methods of providing additional lift in the flaps down configuration have been tried. These, using the aileron as a flap, include the use of flaperons and drooping the aileron. Approaches like these are too ineffective or too complicated to be practical.